Gary J. Wayton
Gary J. Wayton is a stuntman, stunt actor, and stunt coordinator who performed stunts in , , and . He received no on-screen credit for his television appearances. Wayton has doubled for stars such as , Patrick Cassidy, , , , Keith Carradine, Steven Weber, , , and is a long time stunt double for Scott Bakula. He is married to stuntwoman and actress Monica Staggs. Wayton has two children, both stuntmen, Shane Wayton and Connor Wayton from a previous marriage with stuntwoman Paula Wayton. Among his stunt resume, which includes over 300 film and television credits, such as Lone Wolf McQuade (1983, with Robert Beltran), Midnight Run (1988, with Tom McCleister), Total Recall (1990, with Ronny Cox, Michael Champion, Roy Brocksmith, Lycia Naff, Robert Costanzo, Marc Alaimo, Ken Gilden, Erik Cord, Frank Kopyc, Milt Tarver, Robert Picardo, and stunts by Gary Baxley, Simone Boisseree, Tony Brubaker, Ann Chatterton, Doug Coleman, Vince Deadrick, Jr., Nick Dimitri, Dana Dru Evenson, Cherie Tash, Gene LeBell, and Vince Deadrick), The Fugitive (1993, with Andreas Katsulas), Color of Night (1994, with Scott Bakula and Brad Dourif), Lord of Illusions (1995, with Scott Bakula and Famke Janssen), Eraser (1996, with Vanessa Williams), House of Frankenstein (1997), Legion (1998, with Terry Farrell), Wild Wild West (1999), Dr. T and the Women (2000), Jurassic Park III (2001, with Mark Harelik, Linda Park and Bruce French), We Were Soldiers (2002), Hollywood Homicide (2003), The Whole Ten Yards (2004), xXx: State of the Union (2005), Big Momma's House 2 (2006), and Expecting (2007, stunt coordinated by Dennis Madalone). He served as 's stunt double on Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008, with stunts by Jon Braver, Keith Campbell, Ken Clark, Kevin Derr, Shauna Duggins, Ian Eyre, Derek Mears, and Paul E. Short). Wayton's resume also includes television series such as Days of Our Lives, Renegade (starring Branscombe Richmond), Quantum Leap (with Scott Bakula and Dean Stockwell), Lois & Clark (starring Teri Hatcher and K Callan), Space: Above and Beyond (starring Lanei Chapman), JAG, Dark Skies, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, ''Babylon 5'' (1994-1998, starring Andreas Katsulas, Tracy Scoggins, Bill Mumy, and Patricia Tallman), Silk Stalkings, Walker, Texas Ranger, Passions, Without a Trace, The Office, Deadwood, and Heroes. More recent projects include stunt work on the television series 24 (2002, as Billy Burke's stunt double), Chuck (2009, with Bonita Friedericy) and on 's fantasy series Dollhouse (2009, under stunt coordination of Mike Gunther and alongside Lauren Mary Kim and Scott Workman), the comedy Miss March (2009, with Geoff Meed, Tiffany Collie, Bonita Friedericy, Jessica Lauren Richmond, Sarah Klaren, and stunts by Dorian Kingi, Brian Simpson, Tim Sitarz, Justin Sundquist, Monica Staggs, and Scott Workman), and the action film Fast & Furious (2009, under stunt coordination of Mike Gunther). Star Trek appearances File:Starfleet security officer, 2364.jpg|Starfleet security officer (uncredited) File:Gary Wayton, United.jpg|Stunt double for Scott Bakula (uncredited) External links * * * Gary Wayton at StuntPhone.com de: Gary J. Wayton Category:Stunt performers Category:Performers Category:TNG performers Category:Film performers Category:ENT performers